From Arcadia to Narnia
by LLDreamer445
Summary: You guessed it! God mysteriously brings Joan to Narnia and only the Lord knows why.
1. Golden Blur

**From Arcadia to Narnia**

Joan saw him coming, well, rather her. God in the familiar form of a little girl. Slowly she skipped toward her with her thick glasses that made her eyes bulge and some ridiculous hair band with antennae. There she was standing in front of her. She knew the word before they came out of her mouth, mission. It was always a mission. Joan rolled her eyes waiting for it. Here it came, the girl parted her lips to speak.

"It's not what your thinking." She smiled. She knew exactly what Joan expected.

"Now what then? Are you done with me?"

"Joan, Joan, your work here on earth has only been the beginning of it. I guess you would call it your training. I've been preparing you."

That was the last she heard from the little girl she knew as God. Nothing but black now. Not a flicker of light, and those last words seemed to echo. In the midst came a sudden heat, like breath. Light finally cracked as her eyes opened, for what seemed like, the first time in a thousand years. Her senses were fuzzy as they slowly returned. Her vision only showed her light and a golden blur. The sounds of birds, but not familiar ones, slowly came into ear shot. The smell of sweet honeysuckle made her heart pound. Where was she? The golden blur formed itself into a great lion, seemingly the size of a horse. Her eyes widened. Had she only awakened to meet her death? She braced her self, quenching her muscles, ready for the pain, but it never came. Cautiously she lifted her head, yet the marvelous beast still stood before her. Its eyes blazed, they revealed a fierceness like fire and a gentleness like the wind. The lion was almost glowing she realized. Somehow she wasn't afraid anymore. When suddenly, to her great surprise, it spoke:

"Here, Joan, they know me as Aslan, but you will remember me as God."

Joan was shocked. How was this an image she was comfortable with? And where exactly was here? But Joan could not yet vocalize these questions, she just continued to stare in bewilderment.

"Narnia, this is Narnia. I am appearing to you this way because it is the only way I am seen in Narnia. Everyone in Narnia gets to experience me. This form gives me power. It can be strong and invincible, and it can be gentle and protecting. Trust me Joan." He answered the questions in her mind.

"W-Why am I here?"

"Do you not remember what I last told you." This was not a question. "I was only preparing you on earth. I have brought you here to do far greater things for me."


	2. The Lion, the Boy, and the Tent

**Chapter 2**

She sat waiting in a red tent. Who knew what she was waiting for, but how could she not obey the instruction of a lion three times her size? All she knew is that she was in some sort of battle camp. There were soldiers, not normal ones though. Like the things with a man's top half and a horse's body, whatever it was it freaked her out. Or how the trees eerily moved. She wished God, well rather Aslan, would explain something. Then suddenly a boy about her age folded back the entrance of the tent, revealing a handsome face. He seemed somewhat startled that she was there, but straightened himself in his suit of armor in her presence.

"Hullo there. I wasn't aware anyone was in here. I'm Peter." He respectfully bowed. He was very polite, Joan liked that.

"Oh, I'm Joan." She shook his outstretched hand.

Peter proceeded to leave her, but he paused as he exited, with a light smile on his face. Joan returned the favor.

Aslan soon joined her in her little tent. She was very curious about so many things around her, but she was not quick enough for Aslan.

"I suppose you have met Peter?"

"As if you don't know." Things were beginning to look like the old times. Wait, was God setting her up?

"I want you to meet his sisters, also his brother when he returns." Aslan nodded his head toward the door so she followed. They approached two girls, one very young and the other only a couple years younger than herself. Aslan introduced the youngest as Lucy. Lucy was a typical cute little eight-year old girl with a lisp, Joan thought it was funny. The elder, Susan, sounded educated when she talked, Joan could tell she was way smarter than her. Joan began to wonder if smarter was a word. Then she forgot about it and wondered where their brother was.

Note: sry this was so short i just wanted to get across what time in Narnia she was is, and i think you get it now so until next time PEACE!


End file.
